1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to panel frame and more particularly to a panel frame carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional continuous panel frame 1 for electroplating is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a plurality of parallel transverse bars 2 each including an upper roller 3 rotatably engaged with a bottom of a longitudinal pressing bar 5, and a plurality of lower rollers 4 rotatably disposed on a lower member. Thus, the continuous panel frame 1 may move.
However, there are a number of drawbacks in above continuous panel frame 1. For example, the rollers 3, 4 tend to wear after a short period time of use. Further, the continuous panel frame 1 may abnormally displace laterally, i.e., along X-axis and thus is not aligned with the longitudinal pressing bar 5, i.e., not aligned along Y-axis. The conventional continuous panel frame 1 is applicable to electroplating having precision of millimeters only rather than electroplating having precision more than millimeters such as wet manufacturing processes of nanometer precision. Furthermore, an employee has to move the continuous panel frame 1 around one side and disadvantageously it may require a larger space and is undesired for the wet manufacturing processes.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.